


In The Name of Art

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, MinQi (mentioned), University AU, artist soyeon, miyeon and shuhua are only mentioned once or twice, model soojin, soojin is fine with being mostly naked, soyeon struggles to hide her inner gay and fails, talking about boobs here but for art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: Soyeon is an art major taking up a life drawing class, and Soojin is assigned to be a nude model for one of their sessions.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	In The Name of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: draw me like one of your korean girls.  
> **Cross-posted from my AFF account

Jeon Soyeon isn’t a prude.

Nudity was never really a problem with her when it comes to art. If you pushed past the initial shock from the lack of decorum or propriety (basically, getting your mind out of the gutter), you could appreciate the work behind its expression of the human body and the various types of emotion it portrayed.

Some people may feel like the nude form should be hidden away because of its “indecency”. But, there’s no denying its usefulness in teaching artists how to draw accurate human anatomy and fully understand the mechanics beneath a clothed form. Hence, why she’s excited for the next lesson in her life drawing class. Having an actual person model before them would really help improve her figure studies.

That being said, she certainly did _not_ expect to walk into the classroom and find a shirtless Seo Soojin. Her skin-tight jeans accentuating the curves of her hips and hugging her long legs in all the right places. She only had a black bra covering her chest, leaving enough room for the imagination to run wild. Except Soyeon forced hers back into its cage with a padlock holding it there.

She’s many things, but a pervert isn’t one of them.

Her sneakers practically screech to a halt upon seeing the half-naked form of her year-long crush standing idly at the front and chatting away with her professor. The abrupt stop caused Song Yuqi, her boisterous dormmate-slash-blockmate, to bump into her.

“Yo, what the heck?” The Han girl muttered confusedly. “Something wrong, unnie?”

Soyeon whirled around to give her friend a panicked look. “That.” She darted her eyes at Soojin. “That’s what’s wrong.”

Yuqi raised an eyebrow questioningly as she glanced at the tall raven, and Soyeon could see the gears in her head turning. “Who’s she?”

“Our hot neighbor, remember? The one I’ve been raving to you about for the past two semesters? God, sometimes I wonder if you even listen to me.”

Blinking a few times, Yuqi squinted at the girl like doing so would help jog her memories back. The blonde quickly elbowed her in the ribs. “Ow!”

“Quit staring! She’ll notice you and get creeped out!” Soyeon hissed into her ear.

Yuqi just rolled her eyes. “As if your whisper-yelling wasn’t obvious enough.” She huffed under her breath. “But, yeah. She’s dorming with Miyeon-unnie and Shuhua, right?”

A nod.

“Didn’t they say she’s a dance major though? Why is she here?”

Soyeon wanted to groan. “Oh, gee. I wonder what Soojin is doing here, shirtless, on the day of our life drawing class? For Christ’s sake—she’s the _model,_ Yuqi!”

The younger made a face at the blatant sarcasm in her tone. “Well, _sorry_ ma’am. I didn’t notice it sooner.” She fired back with equal acerbity as they headed to the other side of their classroom where the bench easels were kept. “You’re really on the edge right now, huh?”

Does Yuqi not realize how dire the situation is?!

“Soojin’s posing for us and she’s gonna be naked. Fucking naked, dude!” Soyeon wailed. “Her boobs are gonna stare straight at me and I’m gonna die a pathetic death before I even finish the first draft!”

She then spun on her heel sharply and moved towards the door. “Screw it, I’m skipping classes today. I can’t do this.”

“Woah there, Captain.”

Yuqi immediately yanked her by the hood of her jacket, ignoring her loud yelp as Soyeon stumbled back from the force. She couldn’t be bothered with managing her own strength sometimes.

“You’re being dramatic. Also, you can’t just leave. Miss Kim already saw you walk in. Do you know how pissed she’ll be when she finds out you ditched? Not worth it if you ask me.”

Soyeon shook her head, muttering stuff about how she might never survive the end of their class while they grabbed the provided easels.

Because of her short stature, Soyeon struggled to carry hers and accidentally bumped the darn thing against one of those beside it. Knocking over the cup of brushes some dingus left behind, and they all clattered to the floor. She flinched at the resounding noise that followed after as it tore through the silence. Her hair standing on end when she felt three pair of eyes boring into her back at the sudden interruption.

Swallowing her embarrassment, the blonde slowly turned around and flashed everyone her fakest smile ever. “Sorry.”

Yuqi tried her damn best not to guffaw at her friend’s little mishap. Instead, she ended up cursing quietly in Mandarin when Soyeon kicked her shin.

“Good morning, you two.” Miss Kim addresses them warmly. “Early again as usual.”

The greeting, however, fell on deaf ears for Soyeon, thanks to the rapid pounding of her heart from locking gazes with Soojin’s seductive, feline eyes. Noticing that she was distracted by the black-haired beauty, Yuqi covered for her whipped ass and replied with an overly-chirpy _“Morning, professor!”_ before grabbing Soyeon’s hood and dragging her away.

“Unnie, close your mouth. You look like a slobbering dog.” She later whispered once they were (somehow) out of earshot.

Soyeon kicked her again.

᠁

Of all the people who could’ve modeled for them, it just _had_ to be her hot neighbor. A temptation disguised as a blessing.

_Lord, give me the strength to push through the rest of this four-hour class._

She prayed while trying not to combust in the middle of their drawing session. It’s only been forty minutes since they’ve started, and Soyeon is ready to pack her things and call it a day. Hell, she hasn’t even finished the basic body structure yet!

How the actual fuck is she going to finish her plate, if she can’t even spare Soojin a passing glance without feeling like she broke all Ten Commandments in the Bible?

Glancing around her, she saw everyone doing their work smoothly. Yuqi herself was rolling fine and seemed to be on the editing stage of her draft. In fact, they all appeared to be having more progress than her by this point.

_Why are you like this?_

Soyeon grumbled internally as she narrowed her eyes at the lousy “sketch” in front of her. A rather crude portrayal of Soojin etched onto paper. The intensity of her glare was enough to burn holes into her sketchpad (or, so she wished). But alas, it doesn’t work that way.

“Ugh.”

Mustering what’s left of her composure, she forced herself to look at Soojin’s bare figure for the 17th time already. Well, _almost_ bare.

Thank God, they decided to cover at least her lower half with a satin sheet—or the blonde’s soul would’ve completely left her body and ascended up to the gates of Heaven.

Soyeon nearly coughed up blood earlier when Soojin stepped out of her jeans and boyshorts after being instructed to lay down sideways on the elevated platform facing _her_ direction. She could feel her eyes bulging from their sockets upon making eye contact with her crush again. Soojin showed no indication of her recognizing the shorter girl (granted, they barely saw each other due to their conflicting schedules), save for the curious raise of her brow.

Soyeon blushed furiously as she bit back a squeak. Soojin came in like a powerhouse and her gay ass wasn’t prepared.

_Get your shit together, Jeon._

She tore her eyes away from those alluring, dark irises to explore every visible feature and outline of the raven’s lithe form. For reference. Yup, just reference. Only for art and nothing else.

(So long as her gaze doesn’t linger on certain “areas”, then she’ll be fine. Hopefully.)

In that very moment, Soyeon realized how simply breathtaking Soojin is. Splayed across the platform with that well-placed sheet spreading over her petite waist and twisting around her legs like vines, before gathering by her feet in silky pools. Sensual, yet strangely elegant.

She also took the liberty to examine the model. _Really_ examine her. Who knew Soyeon would get another chance to see Soojin this close and personal? Her hair, which was previously a flaming red shade, is now an inky black. Straightened out, and with the addition of a full fringe. The color, the _look_ suited her so well. Soyeon could just imagine how many hours she’d spend drawing portraits of this living visual alone.

_Beautiful._ The artist thought while her heart thundered against her chest.

Clenching the pencil tightly in her grasp, she willed her trembling hand to scribble over the lines she had made. Thickening them with repeated coats of metallic graphite as she chewed the inside of her lower lip. Focused on getting the proportions right, and not ogling those perky bre—

_Holy Mother of Jesus Christ._

Soyeon swears she’s going to have a stroke.

You know that one episode of Mr. Bean in art class? This was practically the same situation, except Soyeon is fully-aware of what’s happening. The melons she’s staring at are nowhere near the fruits he worked with initially, nor were there any sculpting clay lying around conveniently for her to cover them up and spare her the nosebleed.

She can see it now. Jeon Soyeon, died at the tender age of 19. Cause of death? Sexy Soojin and her goddamn _melons._

A frustrated groan escaped her lips as she smacked her forehead against the paper, ignoring the confused looks from her seatmates while trying not to smudge her work and make it uglier than it already was.

“Unnie,” Yuqi’s voice pierced through her brooding. “Miss Kim is doing her rounds. Hurry up, or she’ll think you’re slacking.”

Soyeon took a deep breath of resignation before peeling her face away to get an overall glimpse of her progress. And boy, her inner perfectionist is screaming.

The lines she had attempted to “refine” earlier were scratched quite deeply into the surface, denting both its back and the page behind it. She must’ve put too much pressure on her pencil based on the infuriating amount of uneven, grey strokes littering across the (otherwise) clean paper. A shame, really. Doodle Soojin was just an amateur depiction that gave no justice to the Actual Soojin.

Soyeon wanted to cry.

This piece is 100% guaranteed to flop along with her grade.

When she garnered enough courage to look at the model again, Soojin was studying her intently (shouldn’t it be the other way around?) and she choked on her tongue. Unintentionally breaking off her pencil’s tip after pressing it too hard in shock, it left behind a tiny dint on the paper. She snapped.

“Miss Kim!”

Her hand flew up as she basically shouted the professor’s name, earning a few pointed glares from her irritated blockmates who were startled by her outburst. But, Soyeon didn’t care about apologizing. She _needed_ to escape, or else she’ll fucking die on her chair.

Miss Kim turned to the artist. “What is it, Soyeon?”

“M–May I use the restroom? Please?” Great, now she wanted to punch herself in the face for sounding like a wuss.

“You don’t need my permission for that. You can go out whenever you want to. Just make sure you submit your plate by the end of my class.”

(Oh, yeah. They’ve established this rule since the start of the current semester.)

She mumbled a quick “thanks” and skedaddled out of the classroom. Away from the scrutiny of her entire block’s population, including Soojin’s. The gaze of whom, she felt burning into her retreating back as she nearly ripped the door off its hinges in her haste.

The excuse should buy Soyeon a couple minutes to get her senses together. For the meantime, she’ll just camp inside one of the stalls until her gay panic calms down.

...

... On second thought, she might have to use the toilet after all. Whee.

᠁

Almost two and a half hours later (no, Soyeon didn’t actually spend this entirety hiding inside the bathroom), Miss Kim announced that there were only thirty minutes left and advised everyone to start rendering their plates for the final product. The artist had long since returned from her “toilet break” with renewed vigor, thanks to the help of a few self-inflicted slaps to the face and a lame pep-talk that some random girl walked into as she was giving herself a peace sign through the mirror.

Safe to say, it was definitely the most awkward five seconds in her entire college year to date.

Soyeon didn’t notice how much time had passed. Too engrossed in absorbing the model’s amazingly lean physique (perks of being a dance major)—narrow shoulders, curvy hips, slender legs, and a flat-toned stomach that she _totally_ wasn’t drooling over like... less than ten minutes ago when she was polishing her midsection sketch.

_Those abs should be illegal!_

Indeed, Seo Soojin is a walking health hazard and Soyeon wouldn’t mind dying as a result.

“Twenty minutes left, guys. You should all be on the cleaning stage of your work and making sure the main proportions are correct. Don’t forget to include the smaller details for completion.” Miss Kim informed as she was doing her rounds again. Inspecting the work of her blockmates and either nodding her head in approval, or commenting on what particular areas needed improvement.

Soyeon immediately scanned her plate. She successfully drawn Soojin from head to toe, so at least she had something to turn in. And while it was rather sloppy and required some more touch-ups plus fine tuning, it’s better than nothing.

Despite not being an expert in drawing human bodies, she could tell that her proportions were a bit off from the shoulders down. She erased both of Doodle Soojin’s arms (the friction almost tearing through her paper) and hurried to redraw them properly. Soyeon must’ve been the only one having trouble here, because Miss Kim noticed her struggle and came over to check on her. Reminding the tense artist to calm down and relax her strokes.

This got Soojin’s attention, causing her glance back at Soyeon as she hastily scrawled the digits of her hands.

_Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic!_

The last fifteen minutes were spent with her quietly muttering sounds of frustration, erasing and redrawing just about every single detail and body part she found wrong. It was somewhat embarrassing to look at, but hey. Finished, not perfect.

By the time class was over, everyone submitted their work and returned the bench easels they had borrowed before filing out of the room. Soyeon followed suit with Yuqi assisting her in carrying her own easel, while Soojin dressed up behind a curtained corner.

“Congrats, unnie. You survived.” Yuqi commends her teasingly. “I’m proud of you.”

Soyeon wanted to strangle the girl. That self-indulgent smirk didn’t help her friend’s case either. “Survived? I was already on my wit’s end during the first hour!”

“Oh, I know. You weren’t exactly inconspicuous when you asked Miss Kim if you could use the bathroom earlier.”

A flashback of her mini fiasco has Soyeon burying her face in her hands, whining childishly as Yuqi patted her head. “Don’t be ashamed. If anything, Soojin-unnie might think you’re a cute weirdo.” She supplied (un)helpfully.

_Very_ reassuring words from the Great Song Yuqi.

Once they were packing their stuff, she paused at the sudden vibration in her pocket and took out her phone to see a text notification on the screen.

“Who is it?” Soyeon asked.

The answer couldn’t be more obvious by the way Yuqi’s face lit up like a child receiving their Christmas gift.

“It’s Minnie-unnie.” Her voice, usually loud and sonorous, went soft and full of affection as her lips curved into a fond smile. It never ceased to amaze Soyeon how quickly her eccentric friend can switch demeanor at the mere mention of their older dormmate’s name. The artist wondered if Minnie was even aware of the power she held over Yuqi, given that she had the Han girl wrapped around her finger since day one.

(And Yuqi calls her ‘whipped’? Please.)

“She’s asking me if I could help with her photography assignment. Something about needing a model for her outdoor portfolio shoot.” Well, what a coincidence.

“Look at you, Asia’s Next Top Model.” Now it’s Soyeon’s turn to joke, laughing when she received a light push on her shoulder. “Aren’t you flattered, though? Minnie-unnie chose you to be her muse!”

Yuqi rolled her eyes playfully, a faint pink dusting her cheeks as she typed a reply before sending it. “Unexpected, but... yeah.”

She left it there and promptly dumped the rest of her things into her backpack (which they’ve quipped about being reminiscent of a highlighter due to its ridiculously bright, orange hue). No doubt, excited to meet with the Thai. Knowing Minnie’s schedule, her Computer Graphics class has ended a quarter minutes ago and she’s likely waiting for Yuqi in the courtyard.

“I’mma go ahead. We’ll catch up with you later.” The younger informed Soyeon while walking backwards to the door.

“Say hello to Minnie-unnie for me!”

Yuqi nodded, giving her a two-finger salute as she winked. “Aye aye, Captain!”

Soon after she disappeared, Soyeon shoved her remaining art supplies inside her knapsack and then grabbed her sketchpad from where it was lying on the floor. Just as she stood up and turned for the exit, she nearly smacked face-first into someone standing beside her. Blinking, the artist glanced up to find a clothed Soojin staring down at her with warm eyes the color of rich, dark chocolate.

Her mouth went dry.

“Hey, Soyeon.” She greets in that unmistakably attractive voice. Tiny, yet soothing all the same.

Said girl swallowed thickly. Jesus, _why_ is her throat so parched? “S–Soojin! Hi!”

As the sole recipient of her crush’s heavy gaze, Soyeon felt a lot smaller than she already is under its invisible weight (mind you, she’s one of the shortest people on campus) and instinctively shrunk back like a timid turtle retracting into its shell after being provoked. Except the large hoodie she bought from last month’s Otakufest isn’t big enough for her to drown in.

“I’ve seen you around...” Soojin brushed a hand through her black hair, shyly averting her eyes from Soyeon’s every other second. Was she nervous too? “... It’s been a while since we last talked.”

Soyeon scuffed the heel of her sneaker against the burnished floorboards as she hid her hands inside of her hoodie’s pocket. For some reason, the action tended to ease her budding anxiety. “Yeah... I’m kinda overwhelmed with requirements at the moment, but I’m managing.”

“Same. Though, it’s more of performances for upcoming activities. It’s good to hear that you’re doing okay.”

She barely caught herself from snorting. _I beg to differ._

“So, um... How did the drawing go?” The raven asked a few beats later.

_Great. Just fucking peachy. I totally wasn’t freaking out over the fact that your boobs were right in my line of vision and almost sent my soul to kingdom come!_

“It went swimmingly—” (Soyeon wanted to slap herself. Of every word in the dictionary, she chose _swimmingly?)_ “—fine! Super fine! I got the hang of it pretty easily! Might be one of my best works this year!”

Soojin looked thrilled. “Really? May I see it?”

Shit, now the artist feels horrible for lying to her face. Especially after she brightened with such genuine enthusiasm. “O–Oh, I already turned it in. Sorry.”

Of course, Soojin is too much of a sweetheart and just smiled kindly. “That’s alright, I understand.”

The following silence was painstakingly awkward. Soyeon couldn’t pinpoint exactly why the taller girl hasn’t left yet. Personally, she’d rather go back to her dorm and wallow in her own self-pity. She was about to excuse herself, until Soojin decided to speak up.

“I should probably—”

“Actually, I have something—”

They both stared at each other before bursting into laughter. “You can go first.” Soyeon lightly offered.

Soojin became bashful, meekly tucking the loose hair strands behind her ear as she spoke.

“I’ve... actually wanted to approach you for some time now. Talk with you more, and maybe... get to know you better?” Her voice faltered near the end, unsure of whether she worded it correctly or not. “Shuhua also models for art classes in her free time, so she suggested that I try it out. Said if I’m lucky, I’d be assigned to one of your sessions. I seriously didn’t believe it on my first try.”

Soyeon watched her fidget on the spot like a lost child while trying _really_ hard not to squeal. Soojin was being so cute without even realizing it, she would’ve busted out her biggest “uwu” yet. Her protective side automatically kicked in, urging her to hug this precious gem and shield her from the cruelty of the world.

_Conceal. Don’t feel. Don’t let the gay show._

“Nice.” Was all Soyeon could say.

Nice? _Nice?!_ Her crush admitted that she wanted to talk to her and her dumbass reply is _“nice”?!_

“If you’re not too busy, then maybe we could... hang out?” Poor Soojin sounded even more unsure. She didn’t know what to take of the clipped answer. Was it a green light for her to pursue a potential bond with the artist?

Meanwhile, guilt ate away at Soyeon’s conscience. Mainly because she was acting like the world’s biggest loser by not flirting back like any normal person would.

“Sure. We can do it now. My Visual Design class isn’t until two, anyway. Plenty of time to catch up.” The words left her mouth right before she thought them over. “And, hey. Maybe next time, you can draw me as well.”

Oh my God, she did _not_ just say that.

Soyeon expected the raven to seem weirded out, ending their conversation there and parting ways. But instead, Soojin smiled shyly as she blushed a little.

“With, or without clothes?”

Soyeon fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [writing prompt:](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174121335568/person-a-is-studying-a-major-in-art-takes-a-life) Person A is studying a major in art & takes a life drawing class. Person B is one of the nude models.
> 
> (Also, happy new year everyone :D)


End file.
